This new and distinct variety of miniflora rose was created under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., in 1994, by crossing ‘MORpoly’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,453) as the seed parent with pollen from ‘MACgenev’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,279). Goals of this breeding program include disease resistance and hardiness along with fragrance and hybrid tea type, exhibition form in diminutive size roses. In an attempt to breed toward this end, ‘MORpoly’ was selected for its diminutive size and ‘MACgenev’ was selected for its flower form and fragrance. Both parent plants are known for their vigor, hardiness and above average disease resistance. Over a consecutive two year period in this hybridizing program, over 7,000 seeds were planted from this cross in a controlled environment. Germination rate was 30 to 40 present. A total of 65 plants were chosen for further evaluation. Only two of those seedlings were classified as pink blends, one of them being this new cultivar, ‘SAVapam’. Two other roses were previously introduced from this line, ‘SAVyk’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/731,482, abandoned) and ‘SAVanade’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,810), both being dark yellow miniatures, with good vigor and above average disease resistance, and neither having notable fragrance.
While the new cultivar does not have strong fragrance or hybrid tea form flower form, it did prove to be highly resistant to diseases and insects and is very winter hardy. The flower size is larger than the typical miniature but fits well into the newer classification of miniflora. The flower form is more typical of an old-fashioned flower. The old-fashioned flower form and its vigor and larger size make it a very marketable plant.
Similarities with the seed parent, ‘MORpoly’ are not obviously apparent. Both the seed parent and the new cultivar are vigorous and well branched. The thickness, texture and appearance of the flower petals are the same. Seedlings from this seed parent often have the increased disease resistance found in this new cultivar.
The most immediate difference is flower color and form—‘MORpoly’ is all yellow with near hybrid tea form while the new cultivar is only yellow near the base of the petals and has an informal, old-fashioned form.
This new cultivar has similarities to its pollen parent, ‘MACgenev’, with similar flower coloring and petal counts. The differences between the two are most noticeably in the sizes of the flowers and plants. ‘MACgenev’ is an hybrid tea with much larger flowers and plant habit.